


Girlfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Femslash, Gen, Genius Skye/Daisy Johnson, Introducing to Parents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy introduces Phil and Clint to Jemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlfriend

Phil and Clint were preparing a feast. They were going to going to see Daisy after 8 months. She had gone to England for an exchange programme and was invited to talk about her research. Both of them knew early on that Daisy had an advanced intellect. That's what helped her get two PhD's at 16 years of age. She has Doctorates in Computer Science and Engineering. She is one of the youngest people to graduate from MIT. She also worked as a part-time consultant for SHIELD ( Her Dads and Aunts Melinda and Tasha were too overprotective and wouldn't let her work full time ). Daisy was now 17 years old.  
Today Daisy was coming home and was bringing with her a surprise.  
The door bell rang and both Clint and Phil rushed to open the door. They saw their little girl with her arm on the waist of another young woman of same age. Daisy and the young woman smiled upon seeing both the super spies.  
Daisy Said, " Daddy, Papa this Dr Jemma Simmons. She is my girlfriend. "  
Jemma waved shyly and said, " Its nice to meet you Mr Baron and Mr Coulson. Daisy has told me a lot about you two. I hope we can all get along."

Phil and Clint smiled at the girl's attitude, silently already approving daisy's choice. They knew their daugther was a good judge of character.  
All of them settled in the living room. Daisy said, " I met Jemma at Cambridge. We have been going out for 5 months. Jemma has a PhD in biochemistry."  
Clint said, " You bought her to meet us only after 5 months ? "  
Daisy rolled her eyes and said, " Jemma is moving to US and will be joining SHIELD. Uncle Nick recruited after her seeing her CV. She will attend Science Academy with me. So I thought its best to introduce her to two of the most scariest agents in Shield who also happen to be my dads."  
Phil smiled and said," Welcome to SHIELD Dr Simmons."  
Jemma said, " Thanks I hope I will enjoy this."  
Clint's and Phil's eyes twinkled and they dragged both girls to have dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> 10th in series.


End file.
